


“Dad, I can explain !”

by Groovehigh



Series: Taboo January 2020 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caught, Couple, Cute, F/M, First Time, Interrupted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groovehigh/pseuds/Groovehigh
Summary: Hermione and Draco are fooling around in the Hogwarts park but Lucius has come to pay a visit to the school board, and he is not very happy to find his son in such a compromising position.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Taboo January 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588216
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	“Dad, I can explain !”

“Are you sure it’s safe here ?” asks the girl with a wary look around her   
“Relax” encourages Draco with a grin “No one is ever coming through here. It’s just you and me” 

Hermione smiles, and he takes her by the waist, pulling her closer, kissing her mouth with a lot of passion. The two ex-enemies had been falling for each other through time, and they are now living a secret relationship, far from the judgement of their peers. They like to meet on the castle grounds, in remote parts of the park, to just spend time together, cuddle, kiss, and discover each other. On this very bright spring day, Hermione is only wearing a skirt, and her white shirt, and Draco is wearing a pair of dark trousers and a similar white shirt. Their fingers are intertwined, Draco’s thumb caressing the back of her hand, in a tender way. They sit down on the grass, next to each other, the Gryffindor resting her head on her boyfriend’s shoulder. They do not talk, they don’t need to anyway. Just being together is enough. It is a rebellion against the world, their families, what is expected from them, what their schoolmates expect from them. And they don’t care. They are enough for each other. But Draco had been maturing an idea in his head for a few days, and he’d like to try talking through it with Hermione. Although they are still young, it’s a thing of their age to be having sex, especially with impending war, and he feels sure that he wants to do this with her. 

“You know…” he starts turning his head towards her “I had been thinking…”   
“How surprising !” she exclaims, teasing him “You can think ? I didn’t know that !” 

Draco laughs, a crystalline laugh that makes Hermione’s heart melt. It is cute, and she didn’t know he could be so cute before dating him. 

“I was thinking” resumes Draco “That I’d like to go to the next step with you…”   
“The next step ?” she arches an eyebrow not sure they are speaking about the same thing   
“You know…” he lets the tip of his fingers brush against the skin of her thigh “Sex”   
“Oh” she exclaims, her cheeks suddenly turning to bright pink “That step…”   
“Am I wrong to think you have never done it before ?” inquires the Slytherin   
“No, you’re not wrong. What about you ?”   
“First time too” he confesses “So we can be each other’s first, if you are okay with that”   
“I… I am not sure…” she says “But I thought about it too. And I’d rather get it done sooner than later, you know, not to worry too much about the first time…”   
“I understand” he smiles “I have been doing the same thinking” 

They smile at each other, and exchange a sweet, full of love, kiss. Hermione moans against his mouth when he takes her by surprise, making her lie down on the grass, his body over hers. They keep kissing, again and again, their mouths never tired of being in contact with their counterparts. Hermione makes the first move towards Draco : she unbuttons his shirt, revealing for the first time his chest. She makes the shirt slide down his shoulders and arms, and Draco puts it aside. She stops kissing, biting her lips as she looks at the muscular chest of the young man. Draco had been exercising. Quidditch certainly. People never understood how physical that sport is, but she knew. She saw Harry without his t-shirt enough times to know that he also is very strong. Her hands reach out to touch Draco’s chest, and they roll on the grass, until she is atop of him, sitting across his hips, her hands now exploring the exposed skin. Her panties are starting to feel wet, sign that she is excited to do this with him. She caresses the pectorals, traces the curves they make, touches the nipples, making them peak almost instantly, both of them laughing at this very spontaneous reaction of Draco’s body. 

“You look great” she whispers “Really sexy”   
“Thanks” he answers “You look amazing too, do you mind if I get a better look ?” 

She nods, and he opens two buttons of her shirt, sliding his hand through it, to explore, blindly at first. He takes his time, making the lust and desire build up in her body. He has a firm grasp of her breasts, through her bra, and he plays with them gently, seeing for how long he can tease her. Her lips are slightly parted, still containing a moan of pleasure, but displaying a large smile nonetheless. 

“I want to do that” she says looking at him “Now. With you…” 

They both grin and Draco finishes removing her shirt. He then proceeds to unstrap the bra, and take it off. In this area of the park, they are alone, with no one at all that could walk on them. It’s a safe space, a haven for both of them to truly live their love. Her breasts are round and heavy for her age, and Draco takes time to caress them, to discover her nipples, making them hard as well. He can feel her pussy getting wet, it is pressing on his own intimacy. He wants her. He really wants her. His hands are now on her thighs, lifting up her skirt, inch by inch. He finally reaches the sides of her panties and puts his fingers underneath it. He caresses the skin, making her blush a lot. He makes her lie down under him and he kneels down between her legs. Her skirt is till masking her intimacy, and wet panties, but it is barely covering up the skin of her thighs and Draco finds it adorably exciting. His hands are caressing her legs, from the knees to the hips, and when he arrives to her panties, he lowers it, sliding it down her legs, and he removes it completely. She is naked under her skirt, lubed up with her own desire, shy but ready to be explored. Draco’s fingers move up to her intimacy, discovering the area slowly, exploring, being gentle… He ends up teasing her clitoris, and she moans loudly with this contact. 

“Not so loud” he laughs “We might get caught…” 

She apologizes and wraps her arms around her boyfriend’s neck to kiss him. It feels good. She feels right. Draco keeps touching her down there, under her skirt, appreciating the warmth and welcoming touch. 

“What about you ?” she says “May I… ?” 

She lowers one of her hands, going under the waistband of his trousers, grabbing his ass through the fabric of his boxers. He smiles and lets her explore. She shifts her hand to the front side of her partner, and evaluates the size, hardness, girth of his penis. It please him very much, and he exhales deeply in her neck, surprised by how much pleasure it gives him. He sits up and unbuckles his trousers, removing it completely. He is wearing emerald green boxers which makes Hermione smile. She keeps caressing him through it, making the pleasure build up in both their bodies. She finally takes the cock out of the boxers, and keeps touching it, hesitating to look down at it. Draco is helping her, guiding her hand throughout the process when she finally lets out : 

“I want more. I want you inside me…” 

Those words makes her blush even more, and even Draco’s cheek are now a pinkish color. Draco positions himself, and promising to be slow and gentle, he pushes his hips forward. He penetrates her, bringing tears into her eyes at first, because of the pain, but she moans afterwards. 

“Oh Draco” she exclaims in a whisper “That is the best feeling in the world”   
“I feel just the same” 

He is trying to master his emotions, but the pleasure is too intense and it overwhelms him. He starts going back and forth, slowly at first, to give her time to accommodate. They keep kissing, their mouth inseparable, their tongues tied together, their gaze locked into each other’s. 

“DRACO !” 

That cold, sharp voice made them both freeze in the middle of what they were doing. Draco went from adorably pink to pale as a ghost in a second and he turns his head slowly towards his father, towering over them with all his height. Drago withdraws from Hermione and grabs his own shirt to cover her body. Lucius prevents him to fully do so and grabs his arm, making him stand upright with astonishing force. 

“Wait… Dad ! I can explain !” he says trying to hide his nakedness   
“There is absolutely nothing to explain !” growls Lucius “You disgust me Draco ! And wait until I tell your mother how you got yourself involved with the Mudblood there…” 

He doesn’t even bother to look at Hermione. But he underestimated the strength of his teenage son, and the rebellious attitude he might put up. 

“Let go of me” warns Draco “And do not, EVER, EVER AGAIN insult Hermione in front of me…” 

He escapes his father’s grip and stands between Hermione and him. Lucius looks at him from head to toe, he is still completely naked, and when his eyes comes back up again at Draco’s face, he can express nothing but contempt. 

“Get your clothes. You are coming with me to the headmaster’s office”   
“No” simply states Draco defying his father  
“Draco !” growls Lucius “Now !” 

By habit, more than thinking, Lucius drew his wand out of his cane, and he is now threatening the two teenagers. Hermione has dressed up, as best as she could to escape Lucius as soon as possible, but with her boyfriend under threat, she doesn’t feel like running anymore. She takes Draco’s hand, to give him confidence to keep standing strong. 

“Dad” says the young Slytherin “If you harm me, Mom will never forgive you”   
“I can harm you in a lot more ways than physical harm”   
“I am not scared of you, father” says Draco “And I am leaving now. With Hermione”

Lucius is the first one to break eye contact. He lowers his wand, slightly, but Draco notices and he knows he’s won. He grabs his clothes on the floor and run away, holding hands with his girlfriend, both of them giggling like little kids.

**Author's Note:**

> I will not complete the #TabooJanuary Challenge...   
> There will for sure be at least one more chapter, but I don't think there will be more for now, there is too much going on in my life at the moment.


End file.
